Ryo Hazuki's Contest History
Who is Ryo Hazuki? In 1986, in the city of Tokyo, Japan, a powerful martial artist murders the father of Ryo Hazuki. Ryo Hazuki vows for vengeance as soon as he learns of the events, and thus, the Shenmue series is set into motion. Shenmue is unique in that even though the story is a serious one, the main character is not serious all of the time. In fact, Ryo Hazuki is a lighthearted character who oftentimes takes time out of his quest to play a game of darts, take care of a kitten, or collect toys. But Ryo Hazuki's serious side is a determined one in which he constantly trains himself to be as powerful as he possibly can. Shenmue may not be the most popular series on GameFAQs, but it is popular enough to have had representation in every GameFAQs tournament contest to date. "Don't do a Ryo page, Ulti! It'll be a waste of my server space!!" - MMXcalibur Ryo Hazuki's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 8 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Guybrush Threepwood, 39574 71.44% - 15818 28.56% * Eastern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Lara Croft, 24834 40.62% - 36308 59.38% * Extrapolated Strength --- 32nd Place 17.71% Summer 2003 Contest - West Division - 13 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Dante, 21316 22.35% - 74068 77.65% * Extrapolated Strength --- 58th Place 12.21% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 12 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Yoshi, 18551 23.60% - 60057 76.40% * Extrapolated Strength --- 59th Place 11.90% In the days of 2002, a little-known Ryo Hazuki fared very well for himself. He blew away Guybrush Threepwood in a battle of the unknowns, and to prove that the performance against Threepwood was no fluke, he turned around and proceeded to score 40% on the 1-seeded Lara Croft. However, Hazuki has since shown what his true colors are in a contest setting. 2002 was nice, but both Threepwood and Croft have since proven to be complete losers in their own right; his performances in those matches, while nice at the time, have since become irrelevant with his successive appearances in the contest afterwards. Not only has Hazuki yet to win a match since 2002, but he has gotten blown away by the likes of Dante and Yoshi. They aren't bad characters, but they are nowhere near elite enough to be able to score above 75% in most situations. They were able to score 75% on Hazuki because he is horrid in character battles. His extrapolated strength has been horrid over the past two contests, and frankly, he doesn't belong here anymore. His fanbase is loyal enough to get him in, but so long as they aren't large enough in size to keep Hazuki from getting embarrassed every year, his contest slot would be better-served with someone else that would clearly perform better than he would. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 16 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sora, 9195 30.92% - 20542 69.08% Long time, no see. And all it took was a successful Kickstarter for Shenmue III, that was still one year away from release by the time of Character Battle X, but enough for his fans to nominate Ryo. Of course said fanbase isn't numerous enough to prevent the lowest seeding and subsequent beatdown by a character with an even more anticipated III on the horizon, Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Yet it was his second closest defeat after his original to Lara (though helped by the miserably low vote totals), which is a little comfort for breaking an absence of 14 years. Category:Contest Histories